freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Mably
Elizabeth Mably (s/n: GM160)Freezing Zero Chapter 8 is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 2nd among all West Genetics third-year students before her temporary retirement. Background At the beginning of the series, Elizabeth is the second-ranked strongest third-year student from the United Kingdom. Known as the "Academy Reigning Enforcer" (神算鬼謀の執行者 Shinsankibō no Shikkōsha), Elizabeth is the leader of the third-years who maintain the Academy's hierarchy and punish those who break them. She is also known as "The Empress" (女帝 Jotei) for her stern and strict demeanor which makes her discipline upon her underclassmen and classmates alike. When she hears news of Miyabi Kannazuki's defeat at the hands of Satellizer L. Bridget early in the series, Elizabeth orders Attia Simmons to take care of the matter, but was stopped by Chiffon who orders her to stop targeting Satellizer. Her family also runs a winery, along with a famous cosmetics company. Appearance Elizabeth is a beautiful young woman with back-length curly blonde hair that has strands going on either side, dark blue eyes and she has remarkably large breasts (much like the other females). She wears the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform. Throughout the anime, she is very often seen relaxing or swimming in a pool (especially naked) during her spare time. Due to her splendid body and attractive looks, Elizabeth has earned her the title as "Pandora Queen" many years in the past up until Satellizer L. Bridget participated and won the most recent one. Freezing vol6.jpg|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 6 Freezing-Zero-v3-fcover-jp.jpg|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 3 Zero Personality Elizabeth usually conducts herself in a calm and stoic nature/posture as she is mostly able to keep her cool even when situations get dire and further able to stay focused during a fight and settle an argument easily without once losing her cool, as shown in her argument with Amelia. She often seems somewhat cold and intimidating because of her stoic nature, in which she displays a strict emotion most of the time. She is very well-known among the West Genetics, as many of the first and second year Pandora's of West Genetics look up to her. And although usually seeming cold and strict, she has a kind and caring side to her as well. Elizabeth exhibits great intelligence and analytical capabilities, which was evident during the 10th Nova Clash where she was able to discern the weakness of the assimilated Pandora's, which was the oversize Stigma located on their collar bone, quickly after her first encounter with them. She has also been shown to display great leadership skills, especially because of the fact that many of the Pandora's at West Genetics look up to her. Furthermore, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, and Creo Brand all hold a very strong level of respect and loyalty towards her, saying that she is worth following. Chiffon Fairchild on more then one occasion has commented on how leading people seemed to suit Elizabeth. Due to her father's influence, Elizabeth believes firmly in Nobleness oblige. This explains her incredible leadership abilities. Elizabeth takes this believe even further, and believes it is her duty to protect the weak since she has been blessed with strength. This philosophy gives Elizabeth great courage, enough to oppose the Chevalier. As seen in the manga Elizabeth is show to have little modesty despite being of high birth. Her favorite activity is skinny dipping even while her friends are around and shows no embarrassment sleeping and even walking around her house naked where her family and servants can see her. Also according to her father, she tends to be extremely lazy when not on duty. Freezing: Zero Elizabeth Mably Arc When Elizabeth began training to become a Pandora, she had a rude awakening when she found herself struggling through rain and mud in combat boots while carrying a heavy bag when she came from a decorated manor with croissants for breakfast and a maid to cater to her needs. During her six weeks of training, Elizabeth befriended cadet Rachel Jonhanson and they were forced under the tyrannical platoon leader Park Se-Mi, who punched Elizabeth square in the chest with her enhanced Pandora strength upon their first encounter after Elizabeth stood up for her fellow cadets when Se-Mi was beating them. Elizabeth was left cringing on the floor as she gasped for air, and Se-Mi stepped on Elizabeth head as an example to the others if more were to defy her. When Elizabeth undergoes her training, she is a step behind after taking the brutal punch to the chest as it is difficult for her to breath and run while also painful just to eat. Elizabeth's sloppiness caused her shaking body to collapse after a marathon, and she repeatedly earned her platoon corporal punishment through more physical exercises. After failing to finish her large breakfast, Se-Mi forced as many rolls as she could down Elizabeth's throat before taking another plate plat and pouring its contents on her head. During one of the night shifts, Elizabeth was alleviated from duty but forced to run around the track while carrying a bag of rocks forty times before 5 am. The exercise expected Elizabeth to drop several rocks along the way, but each time she did, Elizabeth picked up the rocks, put them back in her bag, and kept going. She completed the task and collapsed, her tenacity earning her draconian instructor's respect. In the final week of training, Elizabeth and her platoon had to plant an Anti-Nova bomb within some rubble underwater; there were four groups of three and each group had a bomb. Elizabeth was placed with Rachel and another girl. Elizabeth and her group successfully planted their bomb, but Rachel, who had been dozing in an out during the exercise, was caught between metal pipes and she begged Elizabeth not to leave her. Elizabeth didn't and struggled to break her free as the bomb timer began ticking. Their instructor assumed her scuba gear and dove in after the girls, saving them. When the bomb went off, Se-Mi threw the girls out of the water while it seemed as if she was also caught in the explosion. However, Se-Mi's enhanced Pandora body allowed her to survive unharmed. At graduation, Se-Mi had not sent off her cadets and Elizabeth went looking for her. Elizabeth found her but stayed back and listened to Se-Mi and her colleague discuss the reasons for Se-Mi's draconian teaching style. She blamed herself for not training her cadets hard enough in the 8th Nova Clash, resulting in their deaths. Therefore, she is cruel, violent, and unwavering to teach her cadets the harshness of combat. Many of them send her hate-mail, which she believes means that her cadets are alive and well, and their hearts are still strong enough to write with incredible emotion, though filled with contempt. Having listened to this exchange, a glaring Elizabeth agrees that her instructor is an absolutely deplorable human being, and she promises to write to Se-Mi too with as much hate as she can craft onto paper and prove that she, a piece of garbage, is alive and well. Elizabeth does not approach Park Se-Mi; rather, she gives her instructor a proud salute. 28th Class Arc Elizabeth is introduced as a stoic, confident young woman, unflinching toward a hostile Arnett McMillan during their first encounter at West Genetics. Along with the other Freshman Pandora, Elizabeth steps into a machine that determines her compatibility rate for stigmata and how many her body can handle, revealing that she is 85% compatible for 4 stigma, making her a SS-Class Pandora. Her classmates awe at her incredible reading and she introduces herself to Arnett as the "luckiest little rich girl here," as she leaves and earns Arnett's rage. Word of Elizabeth's compatibility spreads across the Freshman class and Elizabeth introduces herself to some of her admirers, acknowledging and knowing them all by name despite their recent attendance as Genetics. She is approached by a still spiteful Arnett, who tries to pick a fight with Elizabeth, but the Mably heiress indicates that she does not fear Arnett like the rest of their classmates. Arnett chuckles at the notion and walks away, hoping to see Elizabeth at the upcoming Carnival. Toward the end of the Carnival, Elizabeth stops Arnett from executing a defeated Attia Simmons. Arnett questions why Elizabeth's clothes are spotless, and Elizabeth reveals that she has been quite silent during the Carnival, only aiming for people with a lot of points while those same people are already exhausted from their own battles and victories. Headquarters points out that Elizabeth has become the second highest point winner with only three victories with her strategy. They wonder if Elizabeth is bad as fighting, but Sister Margaret deduces that she has been saving her strength. Elizabeth and Arnett continue to talk and Arnett agrees to fight but only after she's killed Attia. In response, Elizabeth and Arnett deploy their Volt Weapons, which would decide the winner of the Spring Carnival. Elizabeth's unique weapon quickly gave her the edge as she could use barriers to block Arnett's attacks. Elizabeth proceeded to defeat Arnett with her finishing technique, "Shock Device," allowing Elizabeth to win the Carnival without a speck of dust tarnishing her Genetics uniform. After the Carnival, Elizabeth was approached by a thankful Attia, who had her fingers restored. The two talk and Elizabeth admits she thinks highly of Arnett's skills through Attia writes her off as a Mad Dog. Elizabeth then listens to Attia discuss Arnett's hatred toward the rich as a result of her friend's death. Elizabeth then helps some seniors with a light task after they are snubbed by Arnett. Elizabeth asks them to forgive her classmate as she is struggling to fit in at West Genetics. Elizabeth is then shown running around campus, having heard rumors about upperclassman targeting on Arnett. In her haste she runs into a girl, who would later become her opponent for the school's presidency. After directing the girl to the headmistress' office, Elizabeth finds Arnett being brutalized by three second-year Pandora. Elizabeth gets attacked herself, but defends a picture that is precious to Arnett. Soon, the upperclassmen whom Elizabeth helped save them. Arnett and Elizabeth share a brief talk on some steps and Elizabeth advises against Arnett lashing out at every rich girl she finds, as it will not avenge her friend. Elizabeth states she knows there are people who will abuse their status and the rules, so she promises to be a Pandora who rises to the top and decides the rules, ensuring that they are implemented properly. Having listened, Arnett develops a genuine respect for Elizabeth and the two become friends. Freezing 3rd Year Retaliation Arc After hearing of Satellizer L. Bridget's attack on Miyabi Kannazuki, Elizabeth had instructed Ingrid to punish her for attacking one of her seniors. However, Ingrid was defeated so she had to send in Attia Simmons, Creo Brand and Arnett McMillan. After their defeat, Elizabeth was prepared to go and fight Satellizer herself. However, she met with Chiffon, who expressed her opinions and stated that if Satellizer were to somehow defeat Elizabeth, then other 2nd years would start to rise up against their seniors. Furthermore, continuing to attack Satellizer would no longer be seen as discipline, but instead would appear as outright bullying. Elizabeth then decided against trying to put Satellizer in her place, but stayed wary of her actions. 10th Nova Clash When the Novalized Pandora attacked West Genetics, Elizabeth and Andre were ordered to guard the South Gate, where she and others handled the enemy. As Attia was about to be slaughtered by a Novalized Pandora at another gate, Elizabeth stepped in and fired a laser into the Novalized Pandora's shoulder, saving Attia in the process. The Novalized Pandora immediately began to attack her, as she became the primary target due to the value of her strength. Using knowledge gathered from the South Gate, Elizabeth deduced that by destroying the stigmata on the center of an enemy Pandora's chest, they would return to normal. Interlude: Dinner Party :Main article: Dinner Party At the dinner party, Satellizer is formally introduced to Elizabeth for the first time. Elizabeth invites Satellizer to drink with her, Attia, and Arnett. She offers Satella some wine from her family`s winery, and teases Satellizer when she turns tipsy after drinking one glass. This turns into a drinking competition between the two, each trying to outdo the other. After finishing at least 6 bottles of the Mably 2030 wine, Attia attempts to make Satellizer lose, and pulls out her '' "Attia`s Original Over 90 Percent Cocktail" , and pours Satella a glass. However, Rana takes the glass from Satella and drinks it herself, resulting in her beginning to vomit. Later, Elizabeth, looking sick, is seen drinking with a drunk Rana. Interlude: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! :''Main article: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! While walking around campus with Creo and Arnett, Elizabeth notices how the juniors are whispering and shying away from them. When Arnett invites a group of them to get a drink with them, they decline and say that they have something to do. It is made clear that they don't, however, as they accept when Chiffon and Ticy asks them if they would like to drink tea in the club room. Irritated, Elizabeth demands a solution from Arnett, Attia, Ingrid, and Creo. After all, the juniors had always enjoyed hanging out with them. Attia tells her that it is probably because they think she is mad at the juniors because of the incident with Satellizer, while Arnett thinks that it is simply because she's so scary. Creo proposes a plan, and holds a large soccer game with the seniors and juniors. However, Satellizer is put on Elizabeth's team. During the match Elizabeth activates her High-End skills and makes her way to the goal. Rana attempts to stop her, but accidentally pulls down her shorts, revealing Elizabeth's underwear to everyone watching. In retaliation, Elizabeth tears Rana`s shirt and exposes her bra. When Rana rips Satellizer's shirt, Elizabeth is furious. She and Rana proceed to attack the clothing of everyone on the opposing team, stripping everyone and competing to see who can attack the most people. Arnett, Creo, Attia, and Ingrid are on the sidelines, and comment that "We're going to be the untouchable seniors from now on..." E-Pandora Project Arc Elizabeth is selected for the E-Pandora Project, as the Striker from West Genetics. During the mock battle, Elizabeth is pitted against Amelia Evans, the strongest E-Pandora. At the beginning of the match, Amelia comments on how calm she is, and asks if Elizabeth thinks that this is just a game. When Elizabeth tries to apologize for seeming that way, Amelia tells her that it won't matter, since she's going to destroy her composure anyway. Elizabeth asks how strong Amelia is compared to the others, who responds that she is roughly 3 times stronger. After Amelia pulls out her Volt Weapon, she becomes irritated by the fact that Elizabeth won't, as she feels that she doesn't need it. Elizabeth is easily able to catch Amelia's spear when she strikes and tells her that she will cooperate to provide the most accurate data to see the difference in strength between the originals and the E-Pandora. Amelia uses Double Accel, but isn't fast enough to defeat Elizabeth. Elizabeth strikes her once, and Amelia is sent flying to the ground. However, Amelia stands up and continues to fight, even though her skin is beginning to show signs of strain and Nova-fication. Elizabeth requests that they stop the match, but Dr. Ohara tells them that the match only ends when the opponent can no longer move. Elizabeth shows concern for Amelia and tells her that she should quit before things get too bad. Amelia tells her that she is a nice person, but still refuses to lose as she's putting so much into this match. Elizabeth attempts to knock her our before she can do any more damage to her stigmata. However, Amelia is once again able to stand, but this time unconscious. Therefore, Elizabeth was declared the winner. The next day, Elizabeth and André sit at the lunch table with the E-Pandora's, as there are no more open seats available. As she is eating, everyone is tense. Finally, Rattle breaks the ice and asks her what lip gloss she uses. Elizabeth offers to sell them the Mably`s lip gloss with a 30% discount, but Amelia is disgusted as she believes that Elizabeth is trying to use her money to show off. Elizabeth then tells her that she is simply showing good will to those who will fight alongside her on the battlefield. Roxanne Elipton then compliments her on her speech, and then asks if she, too, can get some discounted lip gloss. This leads to a bunch of people requesting it as well, and Amelia realizes that Elizabeth doesn't see her and the other E-Pandora as inferior. After Dr. Ohara announces the beginning of Mission Synchro and Mark IV, Elizabeth begins to question the motives of the experiment, as raising compatibility levels takes a tremendous toll on the body. However, Charles Bonaparte and Julia Munberk appear, and Charles tells her that there is no reason to question the Chevalier as Pandora are simply their soldiers. When Gina Papleton becomes Novalized, Elizabeth is ordered to eliminate her. However, Gina's speed and offensive attacks surpasses Elizabeth's strength. Elizabeth is about to fire a laser through Gina's head, but is stopped by Amelia. Gina takes this opportunity to attack. Just as she is about to stab Elizabeth, Amelia throws herself into the middle and takes the jab. She gets Gina to recognize her, and they learn that "Mark IV was all a big lie". Before Gina can tell them anything else, Charles appears and tells Elizabeth off for "half-assing" her Accel and Tempest Turn. Charles finishes off Gina by stabbing her in the head, much to Elizabeth and everyone else's shock. When Amelia screams out at Charles for having to kill Gina, Elizabeth wonders if Charles could have stopped her without killing her and if she meant to do so. The night after Gina's funeral, Elizabeth meets Amelia on the rooftop. She apologizes for Gina's death and asks Amelia if she is going to continue the experiment. Amelia tells her that they have no choice, and that if the experiments continue to fail, then the chances of them all being killed off were high. Therefore, Amelia would volunteer for the next experiment so that her comrades would have a slightly higher chance of making it out alive. As Elizabeth expresses her shock towards such a thing, Amelia then requests a favor of Elizabeth: if she should die, then please tell her younger brother that she fought alongside someone like Elizabeth. This way, her brother would know that Amelia's life was not pointless. Elizabeth tells Amelia that she isn't her friend, but is instead one of the people that she respects from the bottom of her heart. Later in the shower, Elizabeth ponders over Amelia's words, outraged at how the Chevalier was just sacrificing so many lives for the experiment. She finds Chiffon, and asks Chiffon if she could help the E-Pandora since she was the strongest Pandora in all Genetics. Chiffon declines, however, as she says that they exist only to serve the government. Satellizer overhears their conversation, and offers Elizabeth the help of the El Bridget family. When Elizabeth refuses, Satellizer sees that even if she is willing to bend her personal pride, she won't bend her senior pride. Elizabeth decides to show the world what the Chevalier is up to, and writes a report on her views on the Chevalier's actions that she gives to her father, the head of the Mably family, so they could somehow convince the mass media of what the Chevalier is doing. Andre shows obvious distaste about this plan, but Elizabeth insists that it is a Pandora's job to protect those weaker than themselves. She tells him that he should not get involved in her plans because he could be in danger, but he instead tells her that he would follow her anywhere as her Limiter. Despite how carefully she and her family have been moving, Elizabeth's plan is discovered and Marks Spencer has her tortured as punishment. After 3 days, Elizabeth is returned to her room. When André moves to touch her, she slaps him and shrinks away in horror, severely shaken from her ordeal. Torture.png|Electrocuted for Treason in the Manga. Electrocuted for Treason.jpg|Electrocuted for Treason in the Anime. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Amelia goes to visit a bedridden Elizabeth just before the 1st generation E-Pandora attempt their escape. She tells Elizabeth how much she respects her, and wishes that the two could have become friends like normal people. After André reveals the truth about Mark IV to Satellizer, Elizabeth awakens and prepares to join the E-Pandora in their rebellion despite her injuries. Chiffon intervenes and tells her that she cannot let her get involved with the rebellion. Furious, Elizabeth slaps Chiffon and tells her that although Chiffon was one of the three people she respected, at that moment Chiffon was the one she hated the most. With that, she left and joined in on the rebellion with André following her. As Satellizer and Rana encountered Amelia during the rebellion, Elizabeth appears with André and attacks Satellizer and Rana, believing they are trying to hinder the E-Pandora's' escape. After Satellizer explains that she decided to help the E-Pandora's, Elizabeth tries to explain the the girls will be treated as traitors, but to no avail as Rana and Satellizer are determined to help the E-Pandora's, which leads to a comical confrontation between Satella and Elizabeth. As they are about to continue the rebellion, Charles Bonaparte and her limiter Citroen appear to stop them. After Amelia engages Charles in combat to avenge Jina, Elizabeth stops Amelia from continuing her battle as Amelia`s tissue starts to transform into her Nova-fied being. Elizabeth reminds Amelia of her true goals and decides to fight Charles herself. Elizabeth then commands Satellizer to protect Amelia as her senior. Once they leave, Elizabeth tells Charles she does not need to win but to keep her there no matter the cost. A fierce battle ensues between Elizabeth and Charles, with Charles using her unique Typhoon Tempest Turn technique from the start. Between the two girls, Charles proves herself the superior Pandora, not even needing her Volt Weapon. Elizabeth's attempts to strike Charles with her lasers all end in vain due to Charles' Tempest mastery. In addition, Elizabeth is without GPS tracking so she cannot use her SSS light-ray as effectively. Charles ultimately chooses to hold back against Elizabeth when she could have long since wounded her. Limiter-wise, Andre is better than Citroen and deploys a powerful freezing to paralyze Charles and all of her clones, but this comes at the price of a slow Novalization. Elizabeth beckoned Andre to stop, but Andre refused as he didn't want to see Elizabeth lose. Charles rebuked Elizabeth for continuing a useless fight, but Elizabeth fought harder to not let Andre down and unleashes a flurry of lasers on her paralyzed target. Elizabeth thought she won, but Charles emerged in an evolved and more efficient Pandora Mode, Vita Signal-Type, which allowed her to block Elizabeth's lasers. Charles manifested her weapon and then pierced Elizabeth. When Elizabeth keeled over, Charles shared her ideology of sacrifices of the few for the sake of many. Elizabeth doubted herself but was spurned by Andre to continue fighting. Andre caught Charles and Cintron in his strongest Omnidirectional Freezing, which was killing him. When an initial attack failed, Elizabeth had Andre hold on his Freezing Field for thirty more seconds. Doing so gave Elizabeth the time to charge a final attack to pierce through Charles defenses. As the seconds ticked away, Elizabeth proclaimed that true victory didn't belong to one who risked their life, but to one who's cause was just. She emphasized it by unleashing her most powerful attack, Volt Longinus, which shattered Charles' barrier and impaled the world class Pandora. "And that's why," Elizabeth continued, "someone as strong as you, can lose to someone as weak as me." She watched as her world class opponent fell over in defeat. She then felt her knees buckling, and struggled to catch herself. She then went over to the fallen form of Andre, and held him close to her, saying it would've been all right. The voice of her opponent soon reached her ears, and claimed it was already too late. Charles then denounced Elizabeth for "sacrificing her Limiter for her stupid ideals," and asked if that was her justice. Elizabeth went over to the fallen Pandora, grabbed her by the front of her uniform and screamed heatedly in her face. She countered that she knew there was no value in such a victory, yet she didn't stop him. And it was because he valued proving her right more than his own life. She proclaimed that everyone had something they'd die to protect, and that included Pandora's. And that no matter what great cause one could've had, in the end they were all the same, fighting for the ones they loved. Charles became silent, and Elizabeth turned and carried her Limiter away. 11th Nova Clash Elizabeth tends to Andre in one of the medical clinics, and hears some of the ensuing chaos. At the End of the Arc she decides to temporarily retire as a Pandora. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Elizabeth does not appear in this Arc, but her actions from the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc and Charles Bonaparte's hatred of her, influences the match between the French Pandora and Attia Simmons. 12th Nova Clash When Ticy Phenyl is paralysed with fear facing the Saurian Nova, Elizabeth Mably and her Limiter André rescue Ticy from her pinch position. She watches Ticy transcend and is marvelled when she defeats the Nova effortlessly, declaring her the strongest Pandora of West Genetics. The girls and André agree to help other fallen Pandora, and Ticy passes to Elizabeth the honor of West Genetics Student Council President. Busters Arc Elizabeth is seen after the 12th Nova Clash meeting up with Team Arnett. Most of the members of team Arnett are excited in seeing their old comrade/leader, except Arnett, who, continuously slapped Elizabeth in the face. When she finally stops, Elizabeth remarks "Being slapped has never hurt so much" after which they hug and become and make up with each other. Elizabeth is later seen meeting with Ticy Phenyl and Ticy expresses stance that Elizabeth should be president. She tells Ticy that she should remain as president since it wouldn't look good if Ticy was just so easily going to give up her title. Elizabeth later explains that in their current situation that they need to build ties and friendships with everyone. Elizabeth is next seen with Arnett getting ready for the party, at which she comments that the dress she is wearing doesn't strain her Stigmata at all. Arnett responds saying "it is a new dress texture," also stating that they were given this because they left their clothes at West Genetics. She is later seen reuniting with Amelia Evans. Amelia and Elizabeth gleefully embraced each other. Amelia surprises everyone else present by saying that she knew Arnett and Ticy because of her savior, Chiffon Fairchild, through a connection when Amelia was transformed into a Nova. Amelia relayed Chiffon's dying words to each one of her friends at West Genetics, Elizabeth's words were "Please carry that noble heart of yours to the very top." Elizabeth is called on by Arnett to give Satellizer advice concerning her recent troubles with Kazuya . Elizabeth is reluctant to help, since Satellizer hadn't even gone to greet Elizabeth when she returned. She concedes however, as it is her duty to help an underclassmen. Elizabeth tells Satellizer everything is her fault, as she still refused to have a Baptism with Kazuya despite the two facing certain death during the previous Nova Clash. She incorrectly assumes this is the source of Kazuya's recent actions. She also warns Satellizer of Cassandra's interference, as the latter's beauty surpasses that of the Untouchable Queen's. Convinced by Arnett and Rana's agreement that Elizabeth is correct, Satellizer meekly asks Elizabeth for help. Pleased with Satellizer's behavior, Elizabeth agrees to help, and gives some advice that shocks Satellizer. As the party commences, Elizabeth and Arnett enjoy themselves, accompanied by their Limiters. Arnett briefly asks about Amelia Evans, but Elizabeth says to have faith in the former E-Pandora., which bothers Arnett slightly. When Satellizer and Rana arrive, Elizabeth says its about time and hopes Satellizer listened to her "advice". Just that moment though, Kazuya arrives with the Legendary Pandora. Upon seeing Cassandra close up, Elizabeth is shocked at her beauty, and suggests that Satellizer may wish to give up. In order to help Satellizer meet Kazuya, Elizabeth dances with Kazuya and asks if he'd like to meet a friend of her's whose dying to meet him. When the intruder alarm goes off, ending the party, Elizabeth is disappointed to see Satellizer returning with a still conscious Kazuya, as her secret plan was to drug him. She then wonders who could be invading the base with so many Chevalier Pandora. Them four women crash through a wall, one holding a Limiter and the half of a Pandora, who gave her life to stop the invaders. Elizabeth is vehemently disgusted by Petty Layner's disrespect for the dead and soon opens fire on her with Andre and Morrison's Freezing as back-up. None of their attacks affect the Busters, but Arnett and Satellizer are about to score a critical hit with their Combination Accel-Tempest, but the pink-haired intruder effortlessly blocks their attacks. The Busters break into two teams with Isabella and Jessica staying to fighting Elizabeth and her friends when Ticy arrives with Abel. Isabella opens fire on them; everyone safely evades, but Ticy attacks Isabella only to soon be defeated by Jessica without landing a single attack. Elizabeth is astonished, but Ticy breaks free from Jessica's grasp and keeps going despite Jessica's clear superiority. When Ticy activates her transcendent abilities, Elizabeth is certain their enemies will be crushed, but again Ticy is effortlessly repelled before losing her arms. When Isabella takes Abel hostage, Elizabeth wants to attack, but she knows she'd die a pointless death if she did. She then sees Satellizer charging up power and pieces together that she has also achieved transcendence. Satellizer's blinding Accel is narrowly evaded and she loses her hands. Kazuya is then attacked, but everyone is saved by the awakening of Cassandra. Elizabeth and the others must shield themselves from the debris of a destroyed building when Cassandra's massive attacks fail to hits the Busters. Cassandra then heals everyone and Elizabeth remarks that they wouldn't have a chance against Cassandra if she were to ever turn on them. She is soon paralyzed by Jessica's Anti-Freezing, and Isabella walks past them though she could have killed them all on a whim. Isabella attempts to blow off Cassandra's head, but she survives and assumes her combat dress. Cassandra releases a massive particle beam that everyone luckily survives, but they are horrified by five N3 Nova arrive at the site of Gengo's base. 13th Nova Clash Elizabeth and her friends watch as Cassandra Novalizes Jessica with her own Anti-Freezing. Everyone is saved by a surprise attack from Tiziana and Franka, which gives them cover for a tactical retreat. However, they are still stuck on the plaza turned battlefield when Satellizer is snatched by Cassandra and the Nova. Kazuya saves her with his own powerful Freezing, which allows Cassandra to return to her normal self. Cassandra then battles the N3 Nova alone as Elizabeth and her friends to not possess the power to help or interfere. The Nova slowly destroy Cassandra's body with a non-stop assault of energy blasts. Kazuya performs another Freezing by drawing from Cassandra's power, and his Freezing is enough to force the Nova and Pandora onto the ground. Kazuya, however, quickly loses control of his new ability and succumbs to a screaming panic that requires Cassandra to save him. After Cassandra saves her nephew, Kazuya rises and releases an Omnidirectional Freezing that captures Elizabeth. Outside of Elizabeth's will, four copies of her Volt Weapon materialize and they fire at the Pandora-Type Nova bearing enough strength to knock them back. Elizabeth is confused especially when her skin seems to Novalize. However, in a burst of light, four wings manifest on Elizabeth's back, signifying her transcendence, and the same happens to Arnett. Satellizer fears that they have gone berserk, but Kazuya clarifies that he gave them the strength to protect their loved ones.Freezing manga; Chapter 195 Elizabeth, Arnett, and Satellizer are under Kazuya's complete control. Kazuya has Elizabeth open fire on the Pandora-Type Nova to force them to trigger their shields, while Arnett and Satellizer bypass the shields to deal the explosive killing blows. During the battle, the three Transcendent Pandora are highly uncomfortable with Kazuya's ability as it is violating. As the battle waged, Kazuya required more energy output from Elizabeth. Therefore, he had each of her individual satellites split into a total of eight parts. With this division, Elizabeth was able to fire twenty-four lasers at once to breach her opponents' defenses. After Arnett and Satellizer destroyed the last of the Pandora-Type Nova, Elizabeth and Arnett were thoroughly livid of Kazuya's control over them. They turn on Kazuya and demand an explanation. Elizabeh joins with Arnett and derides Satellizer's attempts at diffusing the situation. When Kazuya claims that he did what he had to do in order to protect everyone present, Elizabeth and Arnett are further enraged. Ticy suddenly interrupts and manages to calm the two Pandora down, reminding them that if Kazuya did not act, every single one of them would have died. The assembled group quickly decides to go aid Rana and the Valkyries in their battle against Teslad and Windy May. Freezing manga; Chapter 197 After arriving to help Rana, Elizabeth watches in shock as Arcadia Aoi joins the battle and defeats the Legendary Pandora. Exit Revenant Arc Following the 13th Clash, Elizabeth returns to West Genetics with her classmates. The group go to visit Attia, who welcomes Elizabeth back to school. The conversation then shifts to recent events, with Elizabeth commenting on the strange orders that Gengo Aoi has given lately. Afterwards, Elizabeth appears to meet and reconcile with Kazuya. When Satellizer begins searching for a missing Kazuya not long after, Elizabeth comments that he was last seen at Gengo's lab. When Elizabeth hears about Chevalier lauching an attack on West Genetics by Radox, she comes to Satellizer's room demanding an answer from her but sees Satellizer in tears as her mind is only on Kazuya. While preparing for battle, Elizabeth along with Arnett overheard Satellizer's conversation with Rana about Kazuya being in danger in the dimensional world and decide to join them to save him. At Gengo's lab, he explains to the Pandora that only five can be transfer to the other world and members of Platoon 13 will go. Elizabeth stays behind telling Satellizer to focus on her mission while she and Arnett defend the academy from Chevalier's threat. Abilities Overview *Elizabeth is an incredibly powerful Pandora who is introduced as the second strongest Pandora in her class. She possesses four Stigmata and a compatibility rate of 85%, making her a SS-Class Pandora. *Elizabeth is observant in battle and quick to think strategies and solutions to help her win her battles. During the 10th Nova Clash, she was able to defeat two Nova Form Pandora without suffering a scratch. With further help from André Françoise, Elizabeth was able to defeat Charles Bonaparte, who was ranked as the 4th strongest Pandora among the world's Genetics at the time. *During the 13th Nova Clash, Elizabeth Mably awakened as a Transcendent Pandora due the influence of Kazuya Aoi. Upon transcendence, she can manifest four wings of light and is able to compress her singular Soul Energy a maximum of 5000 times Freezing Chapter 197 *In formal combat against the Nova, Elizabeth is assigned as a Striker. Volt Weapon *'Asymmetrical Strafing'Freezing manga; Chapter 132is a Type-SSS which takes the shape of floating satellites that resemble Stigmata. *In Elizabeth's first year, she could form only one satellite, but as a third-year she can summon two. It is able to fire powerful light blue lasers at her targets, making her a long distance fighter. She can curve these lasers and each weapon can fire up to three at once. She has also displayed the ability to create barriers from her SSS weapon as a method of defense.Freezing manga; Chapter 32 Upon transcendence, Elizabeth is now able to materialize four satellites. Freezing Chapter 195 *Elizabeth's weapon operates by converging light rays into lasers, and it relies on GPS tracking from satellites to properly aim. Therefore, Elizabeth is at a disadvantage in areas that block satellite signals, such as during her battle against Charles, they were unable to focus on the real Charles due to the lab's integrity neglecting GPS coordinates, rendering them inaccurate and un-useful. Therefore, Elizabeth had to do her own firing calculations. *'Volt Longinus', is an attack available to Elizabeth after focusing her two SSS weapons' energies. The beam emitted 10 times more power than usual and is strong enough to break through the Vital Stigmata Type's Anti-Nova Barrier. This attack takes time to stabilize and produces from the SSS weapons is a black-light instead of the normal blueish colorization. *'Division Shower': Elizabeth keeps her weapon levitated above the battleground and she showers her opponent with a barrage of curved laser beams *'Shock Device' is an attack Elizabeth used during her freshman year to quickly finish off her opponents. She places her weapon a few inches above their bodies to ensure absolute accuracy and she fires a solitary bullet-like laser that causes a small eruption to burn her opponent's skin and rips away their Volt Textures. High-End Skills *She possesses the rare ability to use both Accel Turn and Tempest Turn.Freezing manga; Chapter 55 She did not master either, but rather has them well balanced out. *With the Accel Turn, Elizabeth can perform at least a Double Accel and she can generate at least one copy of herself with the Tempest Turn. Transcendence *Under Kazuya Aoi's control, Elizabeth can fight on par against Pandora-Type Nova. Kazuya was able to have Elizabeth detach each of her four satellites into eight parts with seven small knife-sized appendages orbiting the main hub of the weapons. With this configuration, Elizabeth was able to release twenty-four lasers at once. *Elizabeth compresses Soul Energy at a much lesser rate that her fellow Transcendent Pandora, but her body is highly efficient with it as a projecting a single attack only reduces her compression rate to 4200/5000 Freezing Chapter 197 Pandora Mode *In the anime, Elizabeth possesses Pandora Mode. Relationships André Françoise André is her Limiter. He is very devoted to Elizabeth, supporting her decision to go against the Chevalier and going so far to sacrifice his eyesight and forcing his Stigma in order to help her defeat Charles. He and Elizabeth also share a close relationship as André calls her "Elly". When Kazuya Aoi was forcing his will upon the Pandora after awakening, she resisted him as she says that her heart belongs to André, indicating that she may be in love with him. Friends/Allies Rachel Jonhanson Elizabeth met Rachel during their training exercise being in the same platoon. Rachel is a big fan of Elizabeth's family's makeup. The two become good friends as Elizabeth would help her during her struggles to make it as a Pandora. Attia Simmons Elizabeth and Attia first met when she came to the petite Pandora's aid as she was being brutalized by Arnett McMillan. Shortly after that, Attia joined her clique and soon became known as the Manipulative Schemer, who'd do anything to further Elizabeth's goals, though most indirectly as she disliked getting personally involved. Arnett McMillan The two first meet when Elizabeth comes to Attia's aid as she was being brutalized by Arnett. The Swiss girl then vowed to do the same to Elizabeth, and was promptly beat down by Elizabeth. She then comes to Arnett's aid as she herself was brutalized by second years. She salvages Arnett's portrait of her father, at her own expense, and Arnett realizes not all rich people were the same. They began to hang out together, even at lunch. Arnett soon become known as "Elizabeth's Mad Dog," due to her ferocity in and out of battle. Creo Brand A member of Team Elizabeth, Creo follows and looks up to Elizabeth much the same as the team's other members. Elizabeth considers her a close friend. Ingrid Bernstein Another friend of Elizabeth's, with whom she helped in her freshmen year to understand what it means to be a true Pandora. Chiffon Fairchild They first met when the Canadian, then garbed in casual clothes, asked Elizabeth for directions to the principals office. They met again at the Summer Carnival 2063, where Chiffon savagely defeated fifty Pandora's before "losing" to Ticy Phenyl. Despite the carnage she witnessed, and the paralysing fear she felt, Elizabeth was not robbed of any motivation to reach the top spot of her class unlike many of her other classmates. However, she was unable to battle Chiffon due to Ticy's regular interference. Later, the two of them vied for the office of Student Council President, and chose the electoral route, which Chiffon won. Though Elizabeth found her methods too lenient, and soon set up Team Elizabeth as a more forceful entity within West Genetics. Over the three years they had been classmates, Elizabeth begrudgingly identified Chiffon as one of the three women she respects the most, and she does value Chiffon's advice though she may not like it. In turn, Chiffon had believed Elizabeth to be the leader who will unite all other Pandora. However, Elizabeth would eventually have a falling out with Chiffon over the E-Pandora rebellion, and identified her as a woman she detested. The two would not reconcile before Chiffon's death during the 11th Nova Clash. Satellizer L. Bridget Elizabeth didn't get along with Satellizer at first, especially after the latter defeated the third-year Miyabi Kanazuki. She plotted payback along with Attia Simmons, Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand and Arnett McMillan, but Elizabeth later stopped. They were teamed up together in the football omake and their relationship seemed to get better. By Elizabeth's order, Satellizer helped Amelia to get through the guard Pandora. Later, Satellizer, along with Kazuya and Rana Linchen, was personally told of Elizabeth's decision to retire from active duty. Satellizer's lack of deference to her upperclassmen would often annoy Elizabeth. Amelia Evans Elizabeth was pitted up against Amelia in a test fight. At first, Amelia thought that Elizabeth and the other original Pandora's were getting arrogant because of their rich family backgrounds, but later realized that not all Pandora's were like them. Later on, Elizabeth comforted her after Gina's death, noting Amelia as a woman she respects. During Elizabeth's house arrest, she displayed shock after hearing about Elizabeth's condition. In return, she helped Amelia to get the complete E-Pandora data so that people would know about the project. Charles Bonaparte then appeared to stop them, beat down Amelia, and vowed to kill anyone who assisted her. Elizabeth entrusted Amelia's safety to Satellizer and Rana, then fought against the Young Tempest Phoenix. Ticy Phenyl Although the two rarely interact, Elizabeth thinks highly of Ticy. After Chiffon's death, she believes Ticy is the perfect candidate to be the student council president, despite Ticy's instance that Elizabeth is more suited to the position. She is also confident in her abilities to lead West Genetics and continue Chiffon's legacy. It should be noted that Elizabeth refers to Ticy, on more than one occasion, as West Genetic's strongest Pandora. Kazuya Aoi Kazuya is Elizabeth's junior and the unofficial partner of Satellizer. Elizabeth helps Kazuya and Satellizer's relationship such as when it began to dissolve following the 12th Nova Clash when learning about Kazuya's unexpected change. After being subjected to Kazuya's new powers, Elizabeth was furious at him for overriding her will and using her like a puppet. Later on, Elizabeth meets and reconciles with Kazuya. Family Christopher Mably Christopher Mably is Elizabeth's father and the current head of the Mably Family. He was the one who taught Elizabeth the "Noblesse Oblige" philosophy. Mrs. Mably Mrs. Mably is Elizabeth's mother. She often scolds Elizabeth for not eating breakfast with the family as her daughter would always eat breakfast in her room while reading her books. Thomas Mably Thomas is Elizabeth's brother. He often scolds his big sister for being a pervert for her habit of walking around their house completely naked. Daisy Mably Daisy is Elizabeth's younger sister. She is very fond of her big sister and doesn't mind for her habit being completely naked around their house. Trivia *The name Elizabeth could possibly mean "My God is an oath", "My God is abundance", "Oath of God" or "God is satisfaction" in Hebrew. **The name Elizabeth in the Korean rendition is "엘리자베스 메이블리" (Ellijabeseu Meibeulli), which resembles Maybelline more than the Japanese rendition does. *Elizabeth's surname Mably could possibly mean "Joyous" in Gaelic. **Elizabeth surname Mably is an abbreviation of Maybelline New York, a worldwide distributor of cosmetics. Due to the fact, the Mably household also runs a cosmetics department (which is also renowned worldwide) underpins this. *Elizabeth is the third British Pandora introduced in the series. *Elizabeth is the third Pandora to come from a wealthy family background. **The first being Satellizer L. Bridget (albeit being an illegitimate sibling) **The second being Ganessa Roland *Elizabeth possesses the second highest known compatibility rate of all current Genetics Pandora at 85%, surpassed only by Cassie Lockheart, who has a 90% compatibility rate. *Elizabeth's "Noblesse Oblige" can be roughly translated as "The Obligation of Nobles". This means that nobles hold obligations to the people of the region they preside over. For example: if a Duke/Duchess discovered a magistrate was gouging the populace for their own ends, Noblesse Oblige dictated that the Duke/Duchess must retain the honor of their station by recompensing the populace and punishing the opportunist. *Elizabeth retired partially due to the trauma of being electrocuted for three days straight as punishment for betraying the Chevalier. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Transcendent Pandora Category:Female